Love On The Dance Floor
by Kendarrr
Summary: CHERRY PIE: Brittany and Mike were practising a new number for glee club when Rachel comes in, wanting to practise as well. Brittany helps Rachel undress, turning Mike on unknowingly. Smut and open endings.


**Hi. I wrote another threesome, and it's the first time with a guy in it. Whatever. It's Mike Chang, so it's all good. My next fic will _probably_ be Quitt, but if you follow me on tumblr, I'm going to end up posting short Faberry smut fics now and then.**

**For Mandy because HAPPY BIRTHDAY.**

* * *

Mike panted and wiped the sweat that was dripping off his brow. His vision was encumbered when a white fluffy towel landed over his face. He grabbed it and wiped his face before looking up at Brittany who was wearing nothing but spandex shorts and a pink sports bra. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her pale skin was shimmering with sweat.

"Thanks," Mike said with a grin, flinching at his completely drenched tanktop. He tugged it over his head and wiped his stomach and chest free of sweat before throwing the towel and his tanktop off to the side and restarting the music. Pulsating bass left the speakers and together with Brittany, they began to dance like two fluid waves of flesh and blood. It was only during those moments that Mike—and Brittany, he assumed—feels as if he was actually good for something.

As the song ended, the entrance to the dance studio opened. Mike glanced up and saw Rachel, standing and staring at awe at them. He smiled sheepishly and waved, pleased that she waved back.

"Hi Rach!" Brittany leapt over to her and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. "Are you here to practice too?" She held Rachel by the shoulders, standing in front of the wall of mirrors. Brittany was grinning and Rachel looked sort of scared.

"Let's leave her to it, then." Mike chuckled and tugged Brittany away from her clutch on Rachel. "Come on, B. One more run-through of the choreography and I'll buy you ice cream."

"Ooh, can I get the—"

"Double scoop sundae? Of course you can." He said. Winking at Rachel, he assumed position and began to pop and lock and dip and sway and lose himself in the music. It was exhilarating that he never wanted to stop dancing.

"God, that was so awesome!" Rachel clapped her hands as soon as Mike and Brittany fell to the floor in exhaustion. They collapsed, laughing and smiling as Rachel applauded them. "You two are sincerely the best dancers I have ever seen."

"You're not so bad yourself." Mike panted. "Come on, show us what you got."

Rachel's eyes widened as Mike threw her legs up from the floor so that he could stand up, followed by Brittany. They approached Rachel, their bodies still heaving and dripping with sweat. "I—right now? M-Michael, I can't!"

A knot formed on Mike's eyebrow. No one called him Michael but his parents and other relatives, and it made him feel like he was in trouble, but when Rachel did it, it just seemed formal. "Come on, you love performing, don't you? Britt and I want to see your form. That's all."

Brittany pouted. "But I want to do more than that to her…" She mumbled.

"I know, B. Me too." Mike leaned in to her to whisper. "But we can't, okay?"

"I-I still have to change…" Rachel replied, a lame excuse, Mike thought. She was wearing her classic owl sweater and a dress shirt underneath. She was also wearing one of her plaid skirts, knee highs and flats.

"You can change here," Brittany offered, her hands already moving to the hem of Rachel's sweater. She pressed her front to Rachel's back and slowly, slowly pulled it over her head. Mike was actually surprised—and pleased that Rachel actually lifted her arms above her head, leaving her in her white dress shirt.

"B-Brittany…" Rachel murmured, yet she was not pushing the blonde dancer away. "W-what are you doing…?"

"Helping you undress." Brittany said simply. She swept Rachel's long hair to the side and began to pepper kisses all over the back of her neck. "Is this okay?"

Mike was entranced; the two girls were making her cock twitch in his pants. He gulped and squirmed, the desire to start palming his cock through his sweats was starting to become uncontrollable, but he fought it. Instead, he watched Rachel's features in the mirror, the way her lips parted, her cheeks a tinted pink. He didn't know he swore out loud until Rachel's eyes snapped up to meet his.

Rachel bit her lip and stared at him as Brittany unbuttoned her shirt, starting from the lowest buttons. Every sliver of skin revealed, the harder and bigger Mike's cock grew, and when he caught sight of Rachel's black lace bra, a groan escaped him. "Fuck…" He muttered.

Brittany pushed back the shirt and kissed the slope of Rachel's shoulder with a smile on her lips. "Mike's enjoying himself, and so am I." She husked into the singer's ear. "You're really hot, you know?"

"I'm really not—"

"You are." Mike said, his voice quivering a bit. He approached the two girls and while in front of Rachel, he leaned in and kissed her collarbone. "You're gorgeous, and I hate that you don't believe that." He pulled away and locked his dark eyes with Rachel's glimmering ones. "So, we're going to prove to you that you're stunning, okay?"

"O-okay…" Rachel swallowed, her throat bobbing up and down as Mike kissed the tip of her nose. Maintaining eye contact, Mike kissed down her throat, to her breastbone, and then knelt so that he was eye level with Rachel's stomach. He kissed her all over, his tongue sweeping across Rachel's bellybutton. Mike cupped the back of her thighs and smiled as he felt them tremble.

Behind them, Brittany was kissing and licking Rachel's ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth and scraping her teeth across the skin. She cupped the singer's breasts and squeezed her through her bra. "Your boobs are so cute." Rachel giggled at this and sighed as Brittany unhooked her bra and threw it across the floor of the studio.

Rachel looked down at Mike and smiled as he licked across the skin behind the hem of her skirt. Slowly, he unfastened it and groaned at the sight of black panties hugging her hips. "That is so fucking hot…" He mumbled and kissed her stomach again. "May I…?"

"Yes…" Rachel buried her fingers in Mike's spiky hair. "Please."

Mike sucked on the skin of Rachel's tummy and pulled her panties down slowly. Above him, Brittany was tweaking Rachel's nipples and sucking on her shoulder, leaving marks all over her smooth skin. Mike gulped as soon as he saw tufts of brown hair on her mound. Rachel raised her foot, and then the other to get rid of her panties. "See? You're fucking gorgeous." Mike rubbed his palms across Rachel's thighs and gently spread her legs.

"Oh my god…" Rachel threw her head back to rest on Brittany's. The blonde kissed her on the cheek and looked down at Mike from Rachel's shoulder. "Mikey, I'm going to lift Rach, okay?" Brittany didn't wait for Mike's response and in less than a second, Brittany's arms were underneath the crook of Rachel's knee, the singer's legs spread apart, embarrassingly so.

"B-Brittany!" Rachel shrieked and struggled to be free of the blonde's hold, but Brittany refused to let go. "T-this is indecent! Anyone might come in!"

"Relax," Mike cooed, his eyes staring at the pink, glimmering lips of Rachel's pussy. "I have the keys, look." He held up the key ring and grinned up at Rachel. "I'm going to lock the studio and you're going to let me taste you, is that okay?" Even if his cock was twitching and hard as an electric pole, he refused to partake in non-consensual sex. When Rachel nodded, Mike sighed in relief, placed a quick kiss on her mound before rising up to lock the studio doors.

"All locked up and—" Mike froze at the sight of Rachel's neck craned in an angle so that she could make out with Brittany. He watched pink tongues massage against pink tongues, lips left shimmering with saliva. "—ready to go… Fuck, that's so hot…"

"Get over here." Rachel turned to Mike with a smirk that he only saw whenever she was performing a happy song. It was seductive and Mike couldn't help the groan that escaped his throat. "Hurry, Michael. I want to feel your tongue sliding inside—"

"Oh god, stop…" Mike whimpered as he knelt in front of Rachel and Brittany. "It's too much. Dirty talk from you is too much."

"I like it." Brittany quipped, detaching her lips from Rachel's neck for a second. "'s hot."

"It's two against one, _Michael_." Rachel looked down at him and threaded her fingers through his spiked up hair. "Lick me, please." Brittany bucked their hips forward, causing Rachel's clit to bump against Mike's upper lip. "Oh…"

Mike groaned and held onto Brittany's defined calves as he dove into the wetness between Rachel's legs. His tongue flicked around the quivering hole, before pushing its entire length inside. "Mmmmm," he hummed, shaking his head to and fro to rub his nose against Rachel's clit.

Above him, Rachel was trembling and panting into Brittany's mouth. Mike wasn't surprised that Brittany still held the tiny girl in her arms, but at the same time, he knew Brittany needed attention too. He sucked Rachel's clit into his mouth and scraped his teeth across the bundle of nerves before releasing it with an audible pop. "Britt," he called out. "Lay her down."

"Mm'kay." Brittany slowly sat down and lay on her back against the wooden dance floor. When she winced, Mike chuckled and brought the towels they previously used. Spreading it across the floor, Brittany smiled her thanks, which Mike responded to with a kiss to her forehead. "Turn around, baby. All fours." Brittany whispered in Rachel's ear, and with a groan, Rachel did as she was asked.

The sight of the two girls one on top of the other almost made Mike explode in his sweats. It was every guy's fantasy, but for him, he didn't want the girls to be the one to service him. He wants to be the one to make them moan and cry out, and that's what he planned on doing. Mike patted Brittany's hip, her ass rising up from the floor immediately. He pulled off her shorts and underwear before dragging his fingers across plump pussy lips.

"Fuck…" Brittany sighed, her hands buried in Rachel's hair as they kissed. "Mike, hurry…"

"Patience, B." Mike used his left hand to spread Rachel's ass while two fingers from his right hand played with the Brittany's clit. He bit his lip at the sight of Rachel's puckered asshole; the urge to shove the length of his tongue inside the surely-tight cavity was difficult to control. Mike focused instead on Rachel's pussy. He leaned in and kissed her outer lips before using his thumb to spread them apart. In one swift move, two of his fingers were plunged inside Brittany, and his tongue was shoved inside Rachel's dripping cunt.

"Oh my god!"

"Nnnngh!"

Mike grinned to himself as he bobbed his head, lapped up Rachel's sweet juices and fucked Brittany in the way she liked best—fast and relentless. He lightly spanked Rachel's butt, moaning at how the flesh jiggled beneath his palm. He didn't realize at the moment that he was straddling Brittany's legs, so when her knees rubbed at the underside of his testicles, he bucked and groaned.

"Britt, stop." Mike husked against Rachel's ass cheek. "I need to focus and I can't do it if you're doing—_that…" _His fingers dug into Rachel's supple flesh and struggled to keep his head clear. He wanted to make both girls come first. He could come later.

"But Mikey…" He could hear her pout and he almost caved but the tightness around his fingers convulsed and he could almost feel it around his cock.

"Later, B. I promise." Mike sighed in relief as her knee parted with his crotch. He leaned back down into Rachel's pussy and sucked on her clit, his fingers slamming and twisting around Brittany's pussy in a rapid pace that soon caused the two girls to buckle and thrash before him.

"Oh fuck, 'm gonna come!"

"M-Mike, oh my god!"

Pleased with himself, Mike continued to rub his tongue and fingers all over the girls' cunt walls, allowing them to ride out their pleasure. Once the twitching and the shaking were over, he pulled his mouth and fingers away, wiping his soaked lips with his arm. "How was that?" He asked, his palm still rubbing all over the smooth skin of Rachel's ass.

"So good…" Both girls echoed. "Your turn though." Rachel quipped, sitting up so that she was straddling Brittany's abs. "C'mere."

Mike moved towards Rachel, kneeling beside Brittany's head to give the singer a kiss. Rachel moaned into his mouth, probably at the taste of her own pussy juices all over his tongue, and the way Mike alternated pressure when it came to sucking on her lips.

Beneath them, Brittany was palming Mike's cock through his sweats. The tent, despite the bagginess of his grey sweatpants, was obvious. Brittany hooked her thumbs against the garter and pulled it down along with Mike's boxer briefs. His thick, eight-inch cock jutted proudly, the dickhead slightly pink, and the slit was dripping with precum.

"Oh my…" Rachel pulled away from the kiss to stare at Mike's dick; watched as Brittany stroked it up and down, slowly. He was proud of it, in a sense, unlike Puck who brought 'Noah's staff' into daily conversation. Mike thought his cock to be a decent size and not grotesque at all… But the way Rachel was staring at it made him self-conscious.

"Um, is something wrong? Because—"

"No, Mike." Rachel offered him a devilish smile and cupped the back of his neck where she played with the sparse hairs there. "Your cock is _gorgeous._"

At her words, Mike couldn't help but buck into Brittany's fist. "Y-yeah?"

"Mhmm…" Rachel grabbed him by the hair and kissed him roughly, distracting him from the fact that her hand was snaking down to grip him by the balls. "Your testicles fit perfectly in my hand…" She gripped them, squeezed the sac of skin in her small hand until Mike broke away from the kiss to breathe. "Move back a bit."

Mike allowed the two girls to move him where they wanted him. He was straddling Brittany's face, his ball sac dangling right above her nose. Rachel was pumping his shaft and to have those tiny hands wrapped around his thickness was something he didn't even dare to dream.

When Brittany nuzzled into his balls though, it was an entirely new thing. Mike threw his head back as he cried out, the blonde's hot mouth wrapping around the most sensitive area of his body next to the tip of his cock and his ears. "Oh god, Britt…"

"Mmmm," she moaned; her lips parting so she could stick out her tongue to fit the two balls in her mouth. As Rachel kissed his abs, he arranged her hair into a ponytail and held it up so he could see their mouths in action.

"Fuck, that's so good…" Mike murmured, throwing her head back with a sigh. That's when Rachel latched onto his cockhead, her mouth sucking him in roughly and without delay. "Oh god—_fuck_." Mike could feel precum shuttle out of his dick as the two girls sucked and fondled him as they pleased. He didn't thrust into their mouths, even though his hips twitched.

"Come on, Michael." Rachel released him with a pop, her lips red and blushing as she smirked up at him. "Fuck my mouth. I want to feel you all the way down my throat. Did you know..?" She paused until Mike gulped and looked at her. "I have no gag reflex?"

"Holy shit…" Mike groaned as he struggled to not let go of the control he had over his body. But as soon as Rachel's mouth latched onto his cock again, he couldn't help it. He shoved his dick inside Rachel's hot and wet mouth slowly until her nose rubbed his underbelly. The moan that left him was beyond animalistic. Mike grasped Rachel's head with both hands and dragged his cock out of her mouth. It came out wet, a string of spit connecting the tip of his dick with Rachel's lower lip.

Brittany gently pushed Mike off her so she could kiss Rachel. Mike watched them kiss, his fist curling around his shaft as he pumped himself, careful not to let himself come too soon. He sat cross-legged beside them, his cock resting on his lower stomach as he regained control over himself.

"Mikey, it's your turn to lay back." Brittany said as Rachel rolled off her.

"What? Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because we're going to fuck you." The blonde said, but paused. "Well, Rach will."

Mike's eyes widened at this as he moved to position. He looked at Rachel who was blushing, which was a bit funny to him because she was just sucking his cock a moment ago. "Are you sure? Let me go get a condom—"

"It's okay, Mike. I'm on the pill." Rachel smiled and straddled his thighs. She moved up a bit so that her pussy lips parted around Mike's shaft, her clit rubbing against him. "Are you ready?" Rachel's voice reached a lower decibel causing Mike to twitch. She rocked her hips and spread her wetness all over his shaft. "Do you want me to ride you so you can come inside me? Ooooh…" She threw her head back and cupped her own tits. "I want that. I want your come to fill me up."

"What are you waiting for?" Mike panted, his palms massaging Rachel's thighs, rubbing them and keeping her warm. "Fuck me, Rach. I want to see you riding me. C'mon. And you," Mike tilted his head back to look at Brittany. He winked and bobbed his eyebrows, causing Brittany to giggle and straddle his mouth.

Licking a stripe up Brittany's dripping slit, Mike met Rachel's hips with a thrust as she sank down on his cock. He groaned into Brittany's pussy, his tongue slithering inside her to lick at her walls. Above him, Brittany grabbed Rachel by the back of her neck and kissed her roughly.

"You like his cock deep inside you, right?" Brittany bit Rachel's lip and smirked. She cupped her tits in her hands and squeezed. She pinched Rachel's nipples and continued to gyrate her pussy against Mike's face. "His tongue is inside me too, you know?" Brittany husked out. "He's sooo good. How does his cock feel, Rach?"

"A-amazing…" Rachel panted, her grip on Brittany's shoulder tightening with every thrust Mike met with his hips. His sharp bones dug against Rachel's ass. "He's stretching me so well… I-I think I'm gonna—"

"Yeah, that's it, baby…" Brittany reached down to the juncture of Rachel's legs to stroke her clit. The way Rachel tightened around his dick made him buck up and moan. It was like being choked, but only in the best way. "I'm close too… Want to come all over Mike together?"

There was something about the way Brittany and Rachel spoke to each other as if he wasn't there; that he was only a vehicle they were riding to come, and it felt good. Mike stroked Brittany rapidly and thrusted into Rachel violently until he felt the two pussies he was being engulfed in tighten. Their moans were something Mike would hear until the following week, because they sounded so good and so sexy that there was no way in hell he could ever forget that moan.

"Oh god… Mike!"

"Michael! Oh _fuck!"_

Mike couldn't hold it in any longer. The way Brittany said his name, and the way Rachel moaned his name like a song made his balls tighten. He frantically pounded into Rachel a few more times before finally, _finally_ releasing his load inside Rachel. Mike felt as if it was the hardest he came in a while, that it took him a full minute to spill his load inside Rachel's cunt.

"Oh…" Rachel drew circles with her hips as Brittany got off Mike's face. He lay on the floor, a dazed smile on his face. "Look at him. So cute." Rachel giggled as Brittany kissed her neck. When the singer made to get off, Mike groaned and shook his head. "I rather cuddle somewhere else that is not in the middle of the floor."

"Alright…" Mike shuddered and gasped when Rachel stood up weakly. His cock slid out of her pussy with a wet sucking noise, and there was nothing he could do to stop the groan. "Fuck…"

As they dressed in relative silence and with a wee bit of groping, the three of them left the studio and piled in to Mike's SUV. "We're stopping for ice cream." He announced, winking at Rachel who was sitting at the backseat. "And don't worry. They have vegan ice cream. I tried it once. They're really good. 'specially the green tea one."

Rachel smiled and leaned forward on her seat to kiss Mike, and then Brittany on the cheek. "Okay, let's go!"

Mike gunned the engine. He felt exhausted, but really fucking brilliant at the same time, and he was sure that it was because of the two girls that were sitting beside him.

**~end**


End file.
